


Carried Away

by klutzysurgeon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Messy Kisses, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's... just smut hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzysurgeon/pseuds/klutzysurgeon
Summary: When it comes down to it, they're both a little greedy for each other.





	Carried Away

“H _… ah…_ Law…”

Rocinante rests his forehead against Law’s, eyes closed as he tries to calm his breathing, tries to calm himself in general. His body is flushed with heat and the way Law’s thumb is brushing against his cheek does nothing to help the blush there, every soft swipe sending waves of heat through his veins.

“Sorry… Sorry, I… _hff_ … got a little carried away…” Law’s breathing is just as uneven as his and that’s a little comforting, a little exhilarating. To think that he can have this much effect… “You okay?”

 _Okay?_ He’s cornered by Law just moments after he walks through the front door, barely a murmur of _“I missed you"_  before he’s being swept up into a kiss. And then a second kiss. And well, okay, maybe he might have started the third one. And the fourth one. And then…

Well, things may have gotten a little out of hand. _Okay_ doesn’t begin to cover it.

“No,” Rocinante pouts, huffing out a breathy laugh. “I’m all hot and bothered and it’s all your fault.”

“Oh, well if _that’s_ all,” Law dismisses. Rocinante opens his eyes just in time to see a cocky smirk before Law leans in to steal a kiss, running his tongue forcefully against the other man’s lips. “Let me make it worse.” His voice is thick and husky with desire and Rocinante doesn’t think he has it in him to say no.

He still _tries,_ at least– tries to mumble a weak protest about how they both have work to do, how it’s late, how he knows Law is exhausted. The sneaky little brat only uses the opportunity to lick his way into his now open mouth, easily swallowing the half-hearted complaints. Rocinante brings his hand up to thread in messy black hair and tugs a bit in annoyance; Law retaliates by nipping at his bottom lip and the plan completely backfires, breath hitching as the kiss escalates.

If his body was hot before, it’s burning up now.

He does push Law away this time, just an inch or two to stare into lidded dark eyes. “...If you keep up like that, I’m not going to want to stop, you know.” Though it isn’t quite true– he hasn’t wanted to stop for awhile now.

They’ve known each other for years, been dating for months, dancing around this for weeks... Kisses that always go too far, leaving them both wanting but afraid to ask for more; Rocinante fearing pressuring Law, Law unable to voice his wants. Over and over, it would always stop when one of them backed out, thoughts and “what ifs” driving them half mad.

Now, it seems they’ve both hit a breaking point.

“Yeah?” Law breathes, resting their foreheads together. “Me either.”

_Well._

That’s really all he needed to hear.

It’s Rocinante who takes initiative now, hand in Law’s hair pressing him close, mouth seeking his. He runs his free hand down Law’s side, sneaking under his shirt to rub against flushed skin and Law’s hand finds his ass, squeezing appreciatively when he sucks harshly on Law’s tongue, thumb swiping over his stiffened nipple as his other hand fists his hair, keeping him pressed close as he forces the boy backwards, trapping him against the wall.

Everything– all his senses– it’s all overflowing with Law and it’s wonderful and he wants _more._

 _“Law,”_ Rocinante murmurs, voice barely more than a low vibration in his throat. His hand moves down, past toned abs to brush against the button of jeans, seeking permission. The insistent roll of Law’s hips tells him _yes_ and he wastes no more time, unzipping the fly as he latches his mouth onto the boy’s neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin there as his hand cups Law’s cock through his boxers, earning him an impatient groan before those are pulled down as well, his hand gripping the throbbing length almost painfully light.

“Don’t play with me,” Law growls. “I _need_ you to touch me. _Please._ ”

He accentuates the plea ( _command?_ ) with a rough jerk of his hips, fingers digging harshly into Rocinante’s ass who only hums appreciatively, breathing a light laugh against Law’s neck. “Your wish is my command, love.”

His tone is teasing, thumb lightly swiping across the head before pressing down roughly, earning a strangled cry from Law. “ _Fuck!”_

He smears the precum that gathers there, toying with the sensitive tip before he starts with slow, firm strokes, sliding his other hand from Law’s head to his chest, fingers lightly scraping their way down. “ _Ah_ … shit… _yes_ …” His hands slide up to Rocinante’s hips like he’s trying to use the man as leverage to steady himself, head tilting back to lean against the wall and inadvertently providing better access to his neck.

Rocinante, of course, uses the opportunity to carefully suck a lovely mark or two onto the skin. He isn’t the jealous type, but Law always displays every mark proudly and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like to see them too, didn’t like the way Law flaunts them like a trophy. Something about it just… “You like this?” He’s not entirely sure what he’s saying– he’s usually the quiet one, but something like this is…

“ _Yeah_ ,” Law breathes. “Roci…”

His pace stutters for just a moment as he sharply inhales, body jolting at hearing his name come from Law in such a breathy moan. “I’m glad,” he murmurs. “I love that I can touch you… love that I can make you feel this way, love that you’re _mine_ …” Law groans at the word and Rocinante can feel the nod of his head, more automatic than anything. “Tell me, do you want more, Law?”

“ _Yes.”_ Law is bucking his hips in time with Rocinante’s strokes, the blonde’s other hand sneaking further south, rubbing teasing circles into Law's hip. “I want _everything_.”

“So greedy,” he tsks, pulling back to admire his handiwork, colorful splotches adorning the boy’s neck.

It looks even better when Law grins, a lazy, hungry half-smirk with those lidded eyes that focus on him and him alone, blind to the rest of the world. “Only for you.”

God, the things this boy does to him…!

He picks up the pace, hand pumping Law’s cock harder and faster and he groans appreciatively, breath coming out in sharp gasps. Rocinante’s free hand finally reaches his goal, reaching between them to softly rub the boy’s sack, cupping and stimulating and earning an absolutely unabashed _moan_ , Law’s head resting on his shoulder like he can’t hold himself up anymore, hands clinging desperately to the older man.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Rocinante has never heard his own voice like this, a low, hungry murmur that vibrates in his throat. Law can _feel_ it more than hear it and it sends jolts down his spine, hot and commanding.

He is, he is, he’s so _close_ , everything feels so good and he doesn’t realize he’s babbling that aloud until Rocinante chuckles, fingers lightly massaging his sack as his other hand keeps a punishing pace, beginning to twist at the base on every stroke and it’s too much, it’s all just too much, he’s–

_“Come for me, Law.”_

He obeys.

“ _Haaah, ah, Rocinante, Ro-ci-naa-aaah-ahhh-!_ ”

He sinks his teeth into the older man’s shoulder, completely overwhelmed with his shuddering release as his hips buck erratically, thick white seed spilling out and thoroughly coating Rocinante and the floor and a bit of himself but he’s too far gone to care about the mess, too caught up in the sensations to properly think about anything else.

He misses the quiet moan he draws from Rocinante, the way the blonde gasps at the bite and the sight and sound of Law’s climax, feeling a little overwhelmed himself. His thumb presses into the head of Law’s cock again, drawing out a few more drops and the boy whines at the over-stimulation, body beginning to go lax.

Rocinante is quick to support him, a steadying hand on his side as he gives the length one final slick pump, letting his hand fall to his side. For a short while, they stay like that as Law tries to catch his breath, head resting in the crook of the man’s neck.

A few moments more and he returns to his senses, letting go of Rocinante and running his tongue over the bite mark apologetically. “ _Shit_ … That was…”

“Mmhm,” Rocinante hums in agreement. He thinks he might be dying, or dead, because Law’s cum is on his hand and _he_ did that, _he made Law come_ and his head's still spinning with the thought of it, his own cock hard and throbbing though he pays it no mind, distracted too much by the boy in front of him. “You… are so _perfect_.”

He presses a kiss to the boy’s head and moves away to fetch some tissues from the coffee table, mopping up the mess on his hand before returning to Law and gently cleaning him off as well. There’s a small bit smeared on his stomach and Rocinante grins deviously, catching Law’s eye before he crouches down and darts his tongue out, slowly lapping it up.

Law groans, leaning heavily against the wall and shutting his eyes tightly. It’s physically impossible for him to be hard again right now, and even then, his sex drive isn’t really that high normally. The thought of Rocinante _tasting him_ seems to dismiss both of those facts, spent cock twitching. “You are _cruel_.”

“Me? But I’m only helping you clean up,” Rocinante pouts innocently. Law rezips his jeans before the man gets any other _helpful_ _ideas_ and a smirk begins to spread on his face when Rocinante stands, idea forming.

“Well, if we’re talking about being _helpful_ here…”

Law maneuvers them in one quick moment to pin Rocinante against the wall instead, dropping to his knees to teasingly rub his cheek against the bulge in the man’s jeans, staring up at the rapidly flushing face. “Why don’t I help you out with this?”

If there was an off switch to Rocinante’s brain, Law just pushed it. All his thoughts screech to a halt, brain trying to process the situation before him.

Law… Law is offering to…

Rocinante swallows thickly, hands skittering aimlessly along the wall. “You– You don’t _have_ to,” he stresses. As much as he wants this– god, does he want this, he’s so hard it aches and the throbbing bitemark on his neck is doing nothing to help calm himself down– he doesn’t want Law to feel like this is _owed_ just because…

“I want to,” Law stresses, standing up to tug Rocinante down for a kiss. Tan hands slip their way under his button-up shirt, skimming heated flesh if only for the contact alone before slipping down to squeeze the man’s ass again, kneading the soft jean-clad flesh. He pulls away with a smirk that makes Rocinante’s breath stutter, “I told you, didn’t I? I’m greedy for you.”

There’s nothing but honest desire in Law’s expression and all of Rocinante’s protests die in his throat. He can’t doubt this, can’t doubt Law and god, he _wants this._

He’s greedy, too.

“Okay,” Rocinante exhales. He doesn’t need to say anything else. Law’s fingers make short work of his jeans and he hisses an intake of breath through his teeth at the sensation of his cock finally being freed, of Law’s hand giving an experimental pump. The boy drops to his knees again and the sight alone is enough to make his head spin, but when that teasing little tongue pokes out to run along the side…! “ _Now_ who’s playing with who?”

“Mm, sorry,” Law chuckles unapologetically. Warm breath ghosts over Rocinante’s length as a precursor to the lips that follow, taking him in inch by inch until Law thinks anymore would be too risky. He brings his hand up to stroke what he can’t fit, running his tongue along a prominent vein on the underside and Rocinante thinks he might just die, actually.

Law’s mouth is pure heaven, it can’t possibly be real and then he starts to pull back, moist wet heat engulfing him over and over in a slow and steady pace. “ _Laaaw_ … mmh… _haah_ … ah… _Law_ …” He doesn’t try to quiet himself, even if he’s slightly embarrassed by his own lewd noises, harsh gasps and whines slipping from his lips. He knows Law has always liked his voice– maybe because he’s often so quiet. He saw what it did to Law earlier, how eagerly he responded. He’s more than happy to oblige, could talk forever if it’s for Law, already does talk more to this precious boy than anyone else. “Feels...  so– so good… you’re _perfect_ , love…”

He hovers his hand uncertainly over Law’s head, wanting to touch him but fearful of doing anything wrong, wary of the way he already has to keep his hips in check. It’d be too easy to accidentally choke him…

Law’s free hand grips his, placing it in his own messy black hair before he rests his hand on Rocinante’s hip, squeezing reassuringly. Rocinante tentatively threads his fingers, letting his hand rest there. Not guiding, not pulling, just… resting. His other hand rests over top of Law’s and the boy picks up the pace, ruining his ability to think clearly at all.

There’s nothing but the slick heat of Law’s mouth, the boy working rather enthusiastically and occasionally peering up through dark lashes, drinking in the sight of Rocinante so beautifully dishevelled. The blonde is panting now, small gasps and needy noises mixed with harsh breaths and oh, god, he’s never going to be able to watch Law eat anything ever again.

Law pauses at the tip to lick away the precum gathering there, purposefully tonguing the sensitive slit and Rocinante’s grip tightens just slightly, a strained moan escaping as he bites his bottom lip. The sensitivity borders almost on painful and he’s so close, head lolling back against the wall. “Law… Law, I… _shit_ … You can stop, stop, I’m gonna come–!”

Law swallows his length again, giving a harsh suck and an encouraging hum and the sensations are too much, Rocinante’s eyes slide shut as he fists his hand at the base of Law’s hair, spilling over with Law’s name on his lips.

Law keeps his mouth wrapped around Rocinante’s cock throughout the climax, giving a few more slow bobs of his head before he wraps his lips around the tip and sucks it clean, earning a whine of over-stimulation and a few more drops of cum. The taste is– well, bitter, salty. He’s a doctor, of course, he knows what cum is like, knows exactly what he’s dealing with.

But it tastes like _Rocinante_ , and he licks his lips when he’s through, staring up into the blonde’s heavily lidded eyes as he swallows. “Oh my God,” Rocinante pants. “You’re gonna be the death of me…”

“I could say the same to you,” Law smirks. He stretches and steps back while Rocinante rezips his jeans, still coming down from the post-orgasmic high. “Oi, oi, I should probably brush my teeth first,” Law protests when he sees the man leaning in for a kiss. As much as he never gets tired of it– even if sometimes Rocinante wants kisses at the most inconvenient times– the man’s taste is still in his mouth and that’s rarely appealing to anyone.

“Don’t care,” Rocinante dismisses. He seems intent on proving his point, prying Law’s lips apart with his tongue to lick his way inside for a quick and dirty kiss, teeth nearly clacking from his haste. “I love you so much, Law.”

He says it nearly every day, but never for the sake of hearing it back. He just wants Law to know– to always, _always_ know. Law is still a little awkward at saying it back, because openly displaying affection doesn’t come naturally to him, but Rocinante knows and that’s enough for both of them.

Right now, though, it seems to come a little easier. “I love you too,” Law murmurs, voice barely audible as he leans his forehead against Rocinante’s, getting a close-up view of the way the man positively beams with happiness, arms wrapping Law up in a warm and nearly-suffocating hug.

“Aaah, you’re so cute…!”

He kicks and squirms immediately though it's half-hearted at best, body reflexively melting into the comforting hold. “Put me _down!”_

“But what’s the point of being taller if I don’t pick you up?”

“ _Shrink_ then, you weirdo!”

“Weirdo?! How mean!!!”

Law hides his snickering behind his hand, trying to feign annoyance even as Rocinante fails to pretend to be hurt at all, wide grin still on his face. The bickering is familiar, a welcome return to normal after such intimate events and Law allows himself a small smile, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.

When he finally manages to squirm away, Law settles onto the couch, some part of his brain mentioning that they really could’ve been sitting here the whole time and filing it away for next time. Rocinante follows, tucking his long legs up and resting his head on Law’s shoulder. “Hey, Law?”

“Mm?”

“Thank you.”

Law turns his head to stare questioningly, receiving only a warm smile in return. “For what?”

“Thank you for letting me love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: this isn't the fic I was supposed to be writing, part 2. hope you, ahh, enjoyed. this has, by far, the least amount of plot I've ever written, I just... had to...


End file.
